


Rough Day

by NorthernSerpent



Series: Setting Sail [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/pseuds/NorthernSerpent
Summary: Alice comes home to FP in her shower.Short, sweet, and complete.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> For ChloeRose947 on Wattpad who asked for Alice letting FP relieve stress after a long day.

 

Coming home from work, Alice immediately noticed the muddy boots on the floor of the entryway, followed shortly by a familiar Serpent jacket abandoned on the stairs. FP had texted her earlier to ask if it was okay if he let himself in. Just this one time.

It wasn't some big step in the relationship. Far from it. That key was shared out of practicality after the Gargoyle King had broken into her house. Besides, she did not want to have to replace her door if one of the Jones men decided to break it down the next time there was an intruder.

 _Emergencies only,_ she had stipulated firmly. He rolled his eyes at her, but he respected her wishes, never using the key unless she specifically told him to.

Alice continued to her bedroom to find the rest of his clothes tossed at the foot of the bed. From where she stood, she could hear the shower faucet running in the master suite. The door was slightly ajar, tempting her in.

Pushing the door open with her left hand and smiling as she unbuttoned her blouse with her right, Alice was welcomed by FP standing in the threshold of the walk-in shower, waiting for the water to warm up.

As much as she enjoyed the view of bare FP with his back to her, the very fact that he had opted to use his key filled her with worry.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked as she dropped her blouse onto the the tiled floor.

He looked around at the sound of her voice and flashed a crooked smirk her way, causing her heart to instantly quicken.

"Be my guest." Even the crinkles in the corner of his eyes couldn't mask the pain he tried to hide. 

He entered into the shower, the water droplets dancing down his chest, forming enticing rivers down his tattoos. Alice unclasped her dress pants, feeling his gaze on her through the glass box as the last of her clothes were discarded. She followed him into the shower, closing the glass door behind her.

As she approached him, FP stood with his back to gentle stream of water. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close, letting his forehead rest on hers.

"Rough day?" she prodded gently.

"You could say that," he sighed. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about it so Alice decided not to press the issue.

"I've missed you," she said instead.

They saw each other often enough in public, but it had been too long since it was just the two of them. The carefree summer was long gone, along with any free time that they once had. New jobs and new chaos meant that they barely had enough time leftover to spend with their families, let alone each other.

"Let me help you feel better," she said. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer and only stopping a whisper away from touching his lips with hers. The shower continued to rain on their heads, the water trickling down their slick bodies. "Just tell me what you want."

"God, I love you," the words slip out in something barely resembling a whisper. Three little words, so rarely spoken aloud--and never by FP to Alice.

She hadn't realized how much she longed to hear him say it. She let herself kiss away the uncertainty lingering on his face after he realized his slip-up.

"Well that's convenient," she couldn't help but grin at the bewildered look on his face. "I love you too."


End file.
